Chasing the Mustang Dream
by Silbern
Summary: A man chasing his dream while surviving the zombie apocalypse with a few interesting characters. Interacts with original gang after movie events.
1. Chapter 1

The footsteps upon the deserted road were the only signs of life that this road has seen in days. The man holding a rifle against his shoulder in a relaxed form just hummed as he shifted his duffel bag to favour a more comfortable position on his back. The man your reading about right now would happen to be little ol' me. It has been a couple of weeks since the infection has spread world wide starting from America. It was only a matter of time till it would spread across the border and into other countries. I took that chance to say my good byes to everyone I knew and departed. Everyone thought I was crazy to leave everything because of a silly outbreak far down south. Well, it semms they can all suck it; ecspecially my boss.

The lone man continued to walk down the road as the sun shined down on him and his pale skin. My tale could have started when the zombies started to eat my family as I watched in horror but then I would be fooling you. Talking about that inncident might get you to sympathize for me which you really shouldn't. To be a survivor in this hell hole I had to do some inhumane things myself.

In the distance jutted a few buildings from the horizen which meant atleast a small town and possibly vehicles. My pace quickened as my excitment happened to grow. You see, since I have no family to return to or have a dream girl to chase after I only wanted to ever do one thing in my life. In a way, I have to thank the zombies for letting me do my dream.

I held the semi-automatic rifle in front of me lazily in case I was about to step into a giant shit storm of a town. I passed a sign saying "Welcome To Port Elgin" as it had a lighthouse and other decorations to say it was another simple port town. I just twirled my finger because I honestly didn't give two shits. Another town, another crap hole.

Little did I know, this town or a certain someone in it; would change my life. As i passed the first few convient stores and pointless gas stations I could see that the place was practically deserted. I placed my rifle back on my shoulders and snorted at the crap vehicles they left behind. That was the glorious moment when my eyes meet the black Mustang GT that was at a gas station ahead. My heart leapt and the cupids decended down from the heavens. I was so happy I could cry. Scary, I know.

The only thing to stop my little happy dance towards the muscle car was when I could see through the tinted windows. The car was currently occupied by another. My arms drooped to its side and I groaned as I could see that not only was it occupied but by the opposite sex as well. I never had any luck with woman ever since I could remember. My parents always thought it was a natural pheromone or some stupid crap that made woman reject me on sight. My eyes focused on the woman in the front seat as she stepped out with her aviators and cowboy boots. I frowned as my eyes were hide behind my own cheap pair of sunglasses and my military boots tied tight around my feet.

I was about to speak until she unholstered a pistol and held it firmly in my direction. It was safe to say my Anti-Female cologne is still working wonders. I just raised my hand and bent over to place my rifle on the ground. I stood tall with both my empty hands raised as I kept my obvious frown stuck on my face. She just lowered her self back into the car with her pistol still pointed at me. Next thing I knew, I was chewing on dust and she was a black dot in the distance. Another beautiful thing gone from life probablly forever. It's figure was so perfect that I could love it all day. I hoped it was a V8.

Although the bitch just took my dream car I was stuck with the F-150 pick-up truck that looked like it has seen better days. If rust was a paint colour then it would seem that this truck has plenty of it. The engine hummed to live as I found the key in the vanity mirror and a collection of blonde bombshells. Either the pictures were some guys wife or highschool sweetheart I would never know nor care as I pulled out of the Tim Hortons parking lot and back on to Highway 21 heading south. It was one of the longest trips I've ever endured solely based on the amount of country music I endured. My stomach growled as my next stop happened to be a little gun shop in a small town of Underwood. I stepped out of the truck with my rifle in hand as i walked up the steps slowly until I knocked on the glass door a couple of times. After a few seconds of silence I opened it and searched the room for any danger. With the coast clear I brought in a empty duffel bag and started loading up on every hunting rifle and shotgun I could get my greedy hands on.

To say I was happy would be an understatment. I was more happy then a geek at a Star Wars convention with Princess Leia as his date. Bolt action, pump action and even a cross bow for shits and giggles. I was living a gun nut dream in a world full of walking targets. That was when I ran into my first test subject as what seemed to be the late paper boy ran to me from across the street. Normally I would just shoot them with my C-7 rifle but I left in the truck and the only thing in my hands was the cross bow. It only dawned on me that I have no experience at all with this contraption. I just went with instinct as the paper boy gone wrong came closer. I pulled back the bow string until it seemed to nock and then I placed a bolt onto what looked like a housing spot.

With the boy almsot upon me I just cursed at myself and kicked out to see the boys face connect with the bottom of my boot. A small amount of blood and teeth splattered on the ground as the boy retaliated quickly by leaping at my throat. "Fuck that!" I shouted as I smacked the kid again with the butt of the crossbow. This time the kid fell to the ground with his nose cracking on the pavement. I use the momentum to my advantage and placed my boot on the back of the kids neck as he squirmed. With one hand I aimed the crossbow to the boys head and pulled the trigger to see the bolt gorge through the skull and mashed it's way through the grey matter. Soon a pool of blood started to leak from the wound as I grinned and place the bow in the back of the truck.

As the small town of Underwood died in the rear view mirror I hung my arm out to feel the wind play through my arm. My mind wondered as what my dream actually was. The image of the girl with the aviators and cowboy boots poped up in my mind along with the Mustang GT I started to think. I could keep traveling the road with my care free life doing what I want , when I want or I could get that car. My eyes narrowed on the next sign that said "Welcome to Kincardine". That's where I saw the shine of a black muscle car outside of a Canadian Tire store. A few zombies already were walking around the area seeing where the girl was probablly. My eyes turned back to the clear road ahead of me as I applied the brakes slowly. Turning left meant the car and going straight meant a less zombie filled path.

"Hey there boy, Do you have a dream?" I could hear my father's un-slured voice due to his rare sober moments. He was on a beaten up lazy boy watching the Toronto Maple Leafs getting their asses kicked yet again.

I remembered way back then thinking that I never actually had a dream. Just drifting through high school with little care in the world. "No pops" I answered as I flipped through my Auto magazine.

"Then your life will be meaningless"

Those words rang through my skull like an echo in a cave. I never really understood those words until this moment and situation. Ahead lies just drifting and coasting but on my left is an adventure worth living for. The tires screeched as I turned the wheel sharply to the left. 


	2. Chapter 2

My head peeked out from behind the steering wheel like a terrified kid. Ahead was three zombies looking into the Canadian Tire store where he expected the trouble some bitch ran off with his dream car. My eyes then darted to the dream car and to it's brilliant shine as even the rims look highly cleaned. I open the truck door and slung my rifle onto my back as I quietly crept towards the back of the truck to gather my duffel bag of guns and what little clothing I still have. I peeked over the hood of the truck once more and grinned as the three idots were still gazing inside the store probably waiting for that brunette wacko to come out again.

A few deep breaths later and I started to tip toe towards the muscle car making sure to avoid anything that would crack or snap beneath my feet. I remember raising my head and saying a prayer to my former drill instructer who taught me everything I would need to know. I guess being a weekend warrior had some perks after all.

My grin only grew as my hand glided along the hood of the car. Luckily for me, the car door didn't screech at all when i slowly opened it looking back now and again to make sure none of the zombies notice me. Just when I was about to let out a girly scream out I notice that the car keys are nowhere to be found. Just as the cupids descended from the skies to praise poor little me, they returned only to mock me with laughter. I hung my head and realized that the keys are probably in those tight fitting jeans which were worn by cowgirl. I hung my head when I knew I had to go inside for them.

I unzipped the duffel bag hastily and retrieved the aluminum baseball bat. I tightened my grip on the bat as I stepped closer and closer towards the three walking corpses who realized they had a walking meal behind them. One growled and started to run before the others as the over weight man held his arms just hoping for the chance to eat my flesh. Since I didn't have any intention of becoming a meal for three I turned and held the bat as if at home plate. Hell, I was even cocky enough to lick my finger and to test the wind direction before the tub of lard got close enough.

I twisted my body back with the bat and waited for a single second before I swung the bat. The bat connected squarely to the head as bone cracked and blood splurted out onto the pavement. I remember seeing part of his jaw soaring in the air along with his eyeball. I smiled to see the hit worked as well as it did and that I could worry about the next two skinnier problems racing towards me. I swung the bat once more aiming for the stomach as I could see the zombie lean forward from the blow . I then kicked out as hard as I could to catch the other zombie straight in the rib cage. It was enough to give me some breathing space to push the bent over zombie to the ground and then stomp down onto his skull to feel a satisfying crunch beneath my heel. It was only a second of happiness until I turned to see the other zombie already on her feet. I turned only in time to raise the bat in an attempt of a barrier between her and myself. She grabbed onto the bat and went wild with pushing and pulling against it to get to my delishes skin. If I didn't know any better I would assume that I'm Grade A meat. I waited for her to push once more as I used the momentum of her push to twist and pull her onto the ground. As we both fell to the ground, her with the bat, I used the twist of my body to easily get over her and punch continusly until my knuckles were drenched in her dark blood. I stood as the body below me only twitched a few times before siting right back up again.

"For the love of god just die already!" I cursed at the persistant corpse as I kicked the side of the girls head in. I let out a deep breath as I rolled my head. It didn't hit me until alot later that I'm actually pretty damn good at kicking ass with little to nothing. My boots made a bloody trail as I made my way up to the stores front door. Luckily some lights were still on as I pulled the automatic doors open and then closed them behind me.

It was darker then I expected but somewhere inside here was the keys to the car outside. Getting them from the Brunette would be an entire different story though. My foot steps were slow and quiet as I even tried to quiet my own breathing so I could hear anything from any direction. My heart pounded and my mind begged me to return to the truck but I kept on walking farther into the store with my rifle griped tightly in my hands. It wasn't much later until I found a heavy duty flashlight and spare batteries so I could actually see something in the dark. Unfortunately, the first thing I saw when I switched it on was miss lovely pants.

"Your gun" She said as she pointed her pistol at my head once again. "Drop it" She ordered calmly without any hesitation. I remember seeing her for the first time this closely. Her eyes and voice were so serious she could probably melt a steel rod by just staring at it.

Seeing that I wanted to live longer then today I just simply complied bt placing my rifle on the floor and raising my hands slightly in the air. "I should have just went straight on that damn intersection" I muttered under my breath as my predicament was no better then the last time the herself and I meet.

"Who are you?" She asked without holstering her pistol or moving at all for that matter. My eyes roamed over her figure as I caught her bust in the leather jacket and the tight deniem jeans. As much as I approaved of her beauty, I couldn't yet spot the damn keys!

"What does it matter now a days?" I retorted with a chuckle and a shrug of my shoulders as names really didn't matter.

Her lips snarled at me as I could see her teeth grate in anger. "Fine" She breathed out as if to calm herself. "What do you want then?" She asked as she clenched her free hand into a tightly balled fist.

I cleared my throat as now the conversation as actually getting down to buisness. "Isn't that clear?" I answered with a question in hopes to shed some light on her point of thinking.

She shook her head slowly and muttered a few words. "Just as I thought." She spoke up as she pressed forward until the pistol's cold embrace touched my forehead. "Your not even man enough to handle it" She said in disgust as her eyes pierced right through me as if she had x-ray vision. It sent a small chill up my spine.

"Not man enough my ass" I rejected bluntly right in her face as I look off into another direction as to show her no attention or care. "I can handle any ride with little to no challenge" I boasted towards my captor with a shit eating grin. It didn't occur to me back then to how close I was from a 9mm to the face.

I peeked back to her to see her face only to see her clenched fist a nd an angered looked summoned by the devil himself. "Why you little-" She started before she lashed out with her knee into a certain someone's family jewels. I dropped to my knees and held onto my treasures as my eye twitched from the pain. She then lashed out again with a kick to my face to knock me over onto my back. She moved quickly to place her self standing over me as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and hoisted me from the ground with little to no effort being exarggeted.

"Listen here you low life asshole!" She shouted in angered as she gritted her teeth openly. At this time I was several things, among them would be in pain, admiring how cute she was when she was angery and how shit scared I was. She moved her pistol under her left breast and lifted it a bit too show some much movement under neath the leather jacket. "These are grade A American goods!" She shouted some more beefore placing the pistol back at my head.

This is where confusion also entered my skull. I just simple nodded my head with my hands still held in a surrendering position. "Yes those are nice melons but what do they have to do with the Mustang?" I blurted out in confusion as I looked between her and her "Grade A" goods.

She raised her eyebrow as her eyes lost all seriousness. She went to her and the grip loosened for a second until it tightened even more then it was in the begining. I looked at her face in confusion and fear as she went beet red and her right eye twitched for a few seconds. I didn't know if I should be saying my last prayers or asking as to what the fuck was going on.

"You came her for the car?" She asked as she snarled once again with her face still deep red and the pistol pressed up against my head.

I sighed as there must have been some confusion down the line-. That's when it hit me like a sledge hammer. "Your not man enough to handle it" "I can handle any ride with little to no challenge". "Oh my god" I blurted out as my eyes went wide in the shock of the situation. "You thought that I wanted to ride yo-" I tried to ask before she smacked me over the head with the pistol.

"Shut your mouth you sick dog!" She shouted in anger as I rubbed the top off my head. "All you men are the same when it comes to women of my stature" She boasted as if she was riding some high horse wearing a crown.

My mouth started to curl as i bite my tongue to try and stop my laughing. I would have blurtted out my laugh if something didn't catch my eye first. A glint behind Ms. Grade A showed something moving closer as if it was limping. My eyes squinted as my game face came on and I thought of what to do. I easily just sit her and let her highness get eaten while i grab the keys and make a run for it. It wouldn't have been the most inhumane thing i've done but cruel none the less.

I kicked out with my left leg against hers as she opened her eyes to the sudden lashing out against her. Using her off balance and the momentum off her slight fall, I pushed off from the ground and rolled so I was on top of her. I ducked and held on to her tight but not enough to restrict her movement as my head dipped down beside her. "Shoot him, shoot him..." I kept repeating in the hope that she wasn't too out of it or that she would use this moment to her gain and let myself get bite instead. My eyes were shut tight as my right fist clenched until the gunshot echoed in the store. I raised my head and open my eyes slowly to see the she was staring back at me with flushed cheeks and a balled fist.

My eyebrow raised, I wonder why she's so upset as I followed where my left hand went to. My eyes went wide with shock as I practicaly leapt off her and threw my hands up as if to surrender once again. If it was one thing I feared more then zombies, it was a woman's wrath.

Instead of lashing out though she simply just stood and wiped off some dirt and crud from the floor before looking back at me with serious eyes. It was a welcomed change when I noticed that she didn't raised her pistol to my head. Her intense stare just continued until she rolled her eyes and fetched something from her jacket pocket. The familiar sound of metal keys hitting each other caught my immediate attention as I could see the Ford symbol dangle in front of me.

"Take it" She muttered at me while her head was turned in disgust.

I smiled brightly and did my own victory march towards the keys with a bright vision of my future. I'm racing down the highway with no care in the world. My hand grasped around the key ring and I pulled slightly on them to retrieve it from her hand.

"On one condition" She muttered while she kept a tight grip on the keys to prevent my little pulls on the key. She looked me squarely in the eyes as I still had my glazed eyes focused on the key ring. "You do what I say"

"Huh?" I muttered as my victory dance turned into a pit of despair. My frown and eyes could say it all as to how excited I was to such an agreement. I swiped the keys in a quick movement of my hand.

"Hey!" She shouted as the keys were taken from her hand so quickly. She looked at me as my back was turned to her but I could hear her snarl behind me. I bent over and slung my rifle on my back with little to no hostility towards her. Her frustrated look and clenched fist spoke voloumes until I started to walk off.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked behind me as I continued making my way to the store front at a slow pace.

She simply pouted then jogged after me with her pistol in the hip holster. "Your an ass" She muttered while jutting out her lip in a pout. 


End file.
